De la haine à l’amour
by alicja21
Summary: Après une attaque de Mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite Hermione se retrouve seule Ron et Harry ont disparus, elle s’enfuit mais que se passe-t-il quand son poursuivant la rattrape ? Place à des règlements de comptes et peut-être même plus…


Une histoire avec Rogue et Hermione entre amour et haine, c'est ma 1ére histoire avec ce couple, assez particulière.

Hermione courrait droit devant elle, elle ne savait pas ou elle allait mais peu lui importée il fallait trouver de l'aide et vite ses 2 meilleurs amis avaient disparus, des larmes inondèrent ses yeux noisettes, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter mais malgré cela elle continuait à courir quant elle ressentit une vague impression qu'elle était suivie, elle se retourna, en effet elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'homme était vêtue d'une cape noir elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage, elle redoubla l'allure elle ne voulait pas mourir non pas maintenant ! Elle était trop jeune pour, elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle ! A ces pensées elle se redonna du courage, mais petit à petit la fatigue prenait le dessus, au bout d'un moment Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba elle fut recouverte de boue des pieds à la tête, elle avait la respiration saccadée, son corps ruisselait de sueur, elle tenta de se relever mes ses jambes refusèrent catégoriquement de la portée, elle retomba, elle voyait de plus en plus mal, tous se brouilla autour d'elle, quant elle entendit les pas de son poursuivant se rapprocher.

« C'est la fin, je vais mourir ! » Pensa-t-elle puis elle sombra tout devint noir.

De son côté l'homme à la cape noir n'avait eu aucun mal à rattraper sa proie, il détailla Hermione des pieds à la tête, son visage c'était radoucie en reconnaissant la jeune fille,

« Hermione ! » Pensa-t-il, il fut d'un seul coup prit de panique : « Et si… Il l'avait tuée en voulant la protéger ? Non pas son amour ! C'était impossible ! »

A son grand soulagement il vit sa poitrine se soulever de façon régulière signe qu'elle n'était pas morte !

Que devait-il faire ? Attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Pour lui dire que ses amis étaient à présents sain et sauf ? Car l'Ordre du Phénix était venus à temps, ou plutôt lui !

« Trêve de plaisanterie mon pauvre Severus ce n'est pas le moment de te vanter de tes exploits ! Tu as une jeune fille en détresse à sauver ! » Pensa-t-il,

sur ces mots il prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la ramener au château.

***

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar elle avait rêvée qu'elle était dans la Forêt interdite, qu'Harry et Ron avaient disparus et pour finir qu'un homme recouvert d'une cape noir courrait après elle, et qu'ensuite c'était le trou noir.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une cape noir, Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise, ainsi c'était donc vrai !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre ! Mais où était-elle donc ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien, mais surtout la grande question c'était QUI était son sauveur ?!

Elle eut la réponse quelque instant plus tard,

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée Miss Granger ! » Dit une voix

Hermione se retourna brusquement : « VOUS ?!!!!!!! » Cria-t-elle

Rogue affichait un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « Eh bien en voilà une façon d'accueillir son sauveur ! » Répondit-il

Hermione voulut se lever pour allait à sa rencontre quant elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air accusateur puis dit : « Je ne me souviens pas de m'avoir changée ! »

Rogue répondit sans pour autant arrêter de sourire : « Tout juste ! Je m'en suis chargé ! Se fut d'ailleurs un plaisir ! »

En entendant ces mots Hermione se leva du lit comme une furie en criant : « Oh vous avez osé espèce de…!!!!!!! » Elle porta sa main pour le gifler, mais elle vacilla tout d'un coup,

« Hermione ! » Cria-t-il, en la rattrapa dans ses bras.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui consciente que pour la 1ére fois il avait prononcé son prénom.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position Hermione la main levée et Rogue les mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille aux yeux couleur chocolat.

Quand Rogue reprit contenance et dit : « Il faut vous reposez Miss Granger vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher, ah et à propos je pense que vous seriez ravie de savoir que vos amis Potter et Weasley sont sains et saufs » En disant ces mots il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à son lit.

Il allait partir quand Hermione retiens sa main et demanda : « Qui les a sauvé de l'attaque des Mangemorts ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus ! »

Rogue posa son regard sur elle en ne prononçant qu'un seul mot : « Moi »

« Vous ?! » Dit-elle, incrédule « Vous leur avez sauvée la vie ? Mais je croyais que… »

Rogue émit un petit rire en disant : « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Miss Granger ! »

Puis il baissa les yeux en disant : « Si je l'ai fait c'est par amour pour vous ! »

« Oh ! » Dit Hermione, surprise, mais d'un seul coup l'expression de son visage changea ses yeux se remplir de haine et elle cria : « Par amour pour moi ?! Vous admettez donc que si vous ne m'aimiez pas vous les aurez laissés mourir dans cette forêt ! Et moi avec ! »

« Hermione » Dit Rogue en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Mais elle se dégagea d'un geste vif : « Ne me touchez pas ! Vous me répugnez ! J'aurai mieux fait de… De mourir ! Que d'être ici… Avec vous ! Vous avez beau dire à Dumbledore que vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort mais pour moi vous l'êtes toujours ! » Hermione lui avait dis tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps des larmes commencèrent à couler, Rogue voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Hermione le repoussa brutalement elle continua : « Si vous m'aimez comme vous le prétendez pourquoi j'ai dus subir tous vos sarcasmes pendant toutes ces années hein ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Rogue ne savait pas quoi dire aux propos d'Hermione il savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle avait raison mais il était trop fière pour l'admettre.

Hermione quant à elle un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres puis elle s'approcha de lui à pas de chat leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et dit : « Maintenant c'est vous la proie et moi le prédateur ! Quel effet ça fait d'être à ma place durant quelques secondes ?! »

« Hermione » Dit-il dans une tentative désespérée,

elle hurla : « TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE!!!!!!!!! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ !!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle avait beau crier Rogue la trouvée magnifique en cette instant même, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui montrait tous l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, quand soudain le prénom de Lily fut prononcée par les lèvres d'Hermione ce qui le sortit complètement de sa léthargie, son expression changea tout d'un coup il devient furieux comme jamais : « Qu'est-ce-que vous avez dit ?!!!!!!! »

En voyant l'expression de Rogue Hermione prit peur car elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin en disant cela,

elle voulut s'enfuir mais Rogue l'à devança en disant : « Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la sourie ! » Il s'avança vers elle tandis qu'Hermione recula, Rogue vit de la peur dans les yeux d'Hermione et cela le réjouissait, soudain Hermione se retrouva plaquer contre le mûr tandis que Rogue plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour l'empêchait à nouveau de s'enfuir.

Il dit : « Répétez ce que vous venez de dire Miss Granger ! »

Elle perdit toute assurance : « Je… »

« J'attends ! » Dit Rogue

Hermione dit dans souffle malgré que sa voix tremblait : « Ça ne m'étonne pas que la mère d'Harry Potter ne vous a pas ouvert son cœur, car vous-même… N'en avez pas ! » (Oula elle a vraiment été trop loin là Hermione ouille !)

Rogue n'avait fais aucun mouvement quand ces mots traversèrent ses tympans, tandis qu'Hermione tremblait des pieds à la tête, un long silence passa.

***

« Professeur ? » Dit Hermione, d'une voix quelque peu hésitante,

mais Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Professeur ?! » Répéta Hermione trahissant la panique,

quand Rogue consentit enfin à lever la tête vers elle,

Hermione eut très peur en voyant l'expression de son visage elle dit : « Professeur je suis désolée, je ne pensais absolument pas tous ce que j'ai pus vous dire jusqu'à maintenant je… »

Mais il ne l'à laissa pas finir et lui dit : « Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez Miss Granger ! »

En entendant cette phrase elle déglutit avec difficulté, elle avait l'impression d'être une minuscule petite sourie en face de lui.

Quand Rogue sans prévenir se jeta sur elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, mais il n'y fit pas attention il souleva Hermione avec une facilitée, puis la plaqua à nouveau contre le mûr tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Hermione n'arrivait pas résister, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait pas ! Car au fond d'elle-même malgré ses apparences arrogantes, elle avait toujours aimée et en même temps détestée son professeur de potion et ça depuis la 1ére fois qu'elle avait croisée son regard,

quant elle dit au creux de son oreille : « Je vous déteste ! » Elle voulut lui mettre ses mains autours de son cou mais Rogue se recula précipitamment avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres,

Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, elle refoula ses larmes ainsi donc il jouait avec elle ! Eh bien elle aussi ! Elle n'était pas à Griffondor pour rien !

« Ainsi donc vous m'aimez aussi Miss Granger ? » Dit Rogue

Elle répondit : « Non je vous hais ! »

Il éclata d'un grand rire en disant : « Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pus voir ! » Il se rapprocha d'elle en disant à son oreille : « C'est qui la proie maintenant ? » Hermione ressentit un grand frisson lui parcourir tous son corps quand Rogue l'a pris dans ses bras, elle se débâtit comme une folle, mais rien à faire, il se dirigea vers le lit et il jeta Hermione sans ménagement elle voulut se lever mais il l'en empêcha de ses 2 mains puissantes et il recommença à l'embrasser, Hermione crut qu'elle allait devenir folle sous ses baisers oui elle aimait cet homme et le haïssait en même temps les 2 sentiments étaient liés.

Tandis que Rogue continuait son exploration sur son corps, après s'être rassuré qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas une seconde fois il relâcha son emprise sur elle, elle lui mit d'elle-même les bras autours du cou et lui dit : « Je t'aime Severus ! »

Rogue en réponse lui souriait en disant : « Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione ! »

Ils firent l'amour durant le reste de la nuit.

FIN !!!!!!!!

J'aime beaucoup cette histoire si vous cherchez bien il y a une morale à cette fic.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions sur ma 1ére fic Rogue/Hermione merci !


End file.
